malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Dodgson
Alice Dodgson is a character seen in Malice in Wonderland. Movie Story The film begins with Alice in the subway station. She is running away from two men in suits. She stumbles onto a homeless woman who asks her for some spare change. She asks Alice if she knows the location of Hulme Street. She then runs out of the subway and the two men soon follows. She manages to escape from them only to be knocked down by a cab. The driver of the cab places her in his vehicle. He takes her to Sunderland. left|250px|thumb|Alice looks at Whitey.Alice awakens in the cab outside of an amusement park. A man is searching around for items. He takes a purse, to which Alice soon deduces that it is her purse. The man runs away and Alice follows him. Gonzo and others soon confronts her. She says that she lost her memory and Gonzo orders the others to locate her memory. Gonzo asks Alice about Harry's gift and Alice quoted words from Whitey. Whitey soon arrives to save Alice from Gonzo. Alice is taken to a food truck, opposite a circus. Whitey searches Alice's purse for any clues of her background. Whitey speaks of Harry Hunt and the pair exchange gift ideas for his party. Whitey tells Alice that he can take her to the party then deal with her situation. Alice declines that offer, branding it as time-consuming. Alice is then taken to a bus stop to wait for a bus so she can go back to London. Alice then listens to music. Minutes pass and Alice goes across the street to the telephone booth. She calls 999 to no avail as she gets nowhere with the call. She then takes another pill and falls asleep. She gets a ride from the Caterpillar. Alice then speaks to the caterpillar and the Hooker. They had managed to escape from the police vehicle that was chasing the caterpillar. Alice is taken to the Doochey's place. She enters the mansion and is taken to a room where she meets Doochey. Doochey and Alice converses for a while. Doochey then gives Alice an invitation for the party. The Duchess advises Alice to follow the red light as red means ‘go’. Alice then sees the man from before, he was holding a red light bulb, following Doochey's advice, she follows him into the garden maze. She then winds up at the exit. She exits and walks down the empty streets. Alice sees a billboard of Felix Chester's radio station. It then speaks to her, advising her by using riddles. Alice then sees a rig and follows it. Alice then stumbles upon Hattie's and enters it. Alice sits and talks to Midge. Then Midge tells him to wait there. She takes a pill and falls asleep. Alice awakens to find herself in a new outfit and red streaks in her hair, and sitting around a table with Hattie and Midge. Hattie keeps complementing her on her hair and says that she needs to pay her dues for the hairdo and nails. Alice is then forced into a truck with a customer if Hattie’s. Alice then throws a television on his head and ties him up; Alice then leaves by driving the prostitute-filled rig. The trucker escapes and climbs along the side of the truck in order to stop Alice. Whitey then arrives and Alice jumps into his car. Whitey then takes Alice to a motel. Alice had just learned her name and was thinking about that. Whitey then leaves. He is knocked out by one of Gonzo’s men. Alice then takes a pill and falls asleep. Alice awakens in Gonzo’s vehicle. Alice is taken to the Hearts Club. Dean and Dom are the bouncers and were keeping unwanted guests out. Alice is taken to the back by Gonzo. Harry then meets Alice. Harry tells her to sit with him. Gonzo wants Harry to go over his deal. They plan to use Alice for ransom. Alice then asks to go to the bar, Harry agrees. Whitey then arrives with the Thai. Whitey then manages to get Gonzo killed. Alice is seen talking to the walrus at the bar. She then takes another pill and falls asleep. left|thumb|Alice, at her trial.Harry and Whitey speaks about Alice. Harry wants to kill Alice. Hattie then arrives and demands justice. Alice is then put to trial. Alice pleads insane and diminished responsibility. Harry says that insanity is a way of life. Whitey is then thrown outside. Alice then calls Felix Chester to the stand. Felix and Alice then speak. Felix then gives Alice a fifteen second head start. Alice runs out of the club and runs away with Whitey. Harry then fires at the two, Whitey is then shot.Alice runs into the substation. She meets the bag lady again and an earlier version of herself. The ‘early Alice’ then disappears. Alice runs outside and meets Whitey again. She informs Whitey of the future events and convinces him to help her. They then go to Hulme Street to where Alice’s mother once lived. They meet a lady who now lives there. Alice is informed of her origins by her. Alice is then taken back to the substation. She speaks to the bag lady for a moment before she realized that she is her daughter. Alice offers her a nice warm bath in her hotel room, the bag lady refuses and says that she has everything she needs right here. Realtionships Whitey=Alice and Whitey are in a growing relationship. Whitey seemed to have an interest in Alice when they are across from the circus, at the food truck; they both looks up and see a shooting star, Whitey seemed to be infatuated with Alice. Around the end of the film, Alice had passionately kissed Whitey. |-|Louis Dodgson and Mother=They are Alice's parents. They had planned for Alice to marry a German man when she's finished with law school. |-|Bag Lady=The Bag Lady is Alice's biological mother. |-|Doochey=Doochey is an affiliate of Alice. She helped Alice by giving her an invitation. |-|Felix Chester=Felix had helped Alice on many occasions. He helped her relax while at the bus station; he helped guided her to Hattie's and he helped her escape the clutches of Harry, Rex and the others. Quotes Main article: Alice/Quotes. Trivia *She is a vegetarian. *Alice Dodgson represent Alice. Etymology In Celtic, the name Alice means- Noble.. Other origins for the name Alice include - Celtic, Greek, English, German, French.The name Alice is most often used as a girl name or female name. In English, it means -Of the nobility. Alice became very popular in 1865 when Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland was published. Film Portrayal Maggie Grace portrayed Alice. Gallery 0943.png|Alice collage. Tumblr l0a88etxJf1qzb7cdo1 500.png|Wallpaper of Alice and Whitey. maggie-grace-as-alice-1.jpg|Running in the substation. seconds before the crash.PNG|Seconds before the crash. maggie-grace-as-alice-8.jpg|Alice gets knocked down. maggie-grace-as-alice-9.jpg|Alice... maggie-grace-as-alice-10.jpg|...awakens in... maggie-grace-as-alice-11.jpg|...Whitey's cab. looks outside.PNG|Looks outside. stares at Gonxzo.PNG|Staring at Gonzo. Resim016.jpg|Whitey and Alice. as he drives.PNG|As Whitey drives. dsv.PNG|Alice watches Whitey. at the bus stop.PNG|At the bus stop. refection.PNG|Stares at her reflection. listening to Felix.PNG|Alice listens to Felix. listens.PNG|Alice listens to DJ Felix's song selection. falls asleep.PNG|Alice falls asleep in the telephone booth. 3625_3_screenshot.png|Speaking to the Caterpillar. Diner.PNG|Alice with Midge at Hattie's. with hattie.png|With Hattie. Malice-In-Wonderland-Photo14.jpg|Gonzo and Alice. seez.PNG|Alice sees herself. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Living Category:Featured Article